


Unholy

by chxrryb0mb



Series: unholy [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Face Sitting, Oops, Second chapter is art, i've been watching supernatural again lol my b, jd eats people, monster au, monster jd, set sometime in the 90s, smut intervals, supernatural jd, this is highkey a kink fic i won’t lie, time slot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxrryb0mb/pseuds/chxrryb0mb
Summary: She wants to be normal, like the girls she graduated high school with. Have a normal boyfriend named Brad or something equally as stupid, not a homicidal four thousand year old being that calls himself JD.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Series: unholy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201514
Comments: 24
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weliany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weliany/gifts).



> i wrote this instead of sleeping.
> 
> the reason JD is never portrayed as like, a demon, or a specific kind of monster is because I'm very superstitious and I am not willing to manifest something over indulgence porn. I am willing to write more of this however I have to cleanse my protective items/sage my room so it's a process.
> 
> (for visual help — JD has teeth like Pennywise in the IT remake)

[ **_I lay you down to sleep_ ** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1eyRkbW5tJ7YobW9wQ5zVB?si=_SfHnyO2QmG19h_ZwvkvFQ)

[ **_Your soul to keep_ ** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1eyRkbW5tJ7YobW9wQ5zVB?si=_SfHnyO2QmG19h_ZwvkvFQ)

[ **_Better cross your heart before you die_ ** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1eyRkbW5tJ7YobW9wQ5zVB?si=_SfHnyO2QmG19h_ZwvkvFQ)

[ **_And now you know_ ** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1eyRkbW5tJ7YobW9wQ5zVB?si=_SfHnyO2QmG19h_ZwvkvFQ)

[ **_Know that you are mine_ ** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1eyRkbW5tJ7YobW9wQ5zVB?si=_SfHnyO2QmG19h_ZwvkvFQ)

Veronica has made a lot of mistakes in her life; permanently dragging in a supernatural entity was not supposed to be one of them.

There are a lot of things she can deflect responsibility for; she didn’t _directly_ invite him, not on purpose. It was the slip of too much root power, or maybe the wrong kind of candle, she doesn’t know. She never actually meant to invite anything in to begin with. Whatever it was, it dragged in the wrong thing — and now he’s refusing to leave.

She thought maybe he would’ve fucked off by now. He isn’t something she can banish — he’s not a demon, and he gets rather upset when she insinuates it, even if he totally fits the criteria when he’s perched at her window, razor-sharp teeth poking over his lip.

He won’t tell her what he is, and sometimes she wonders if it’s better that way. 

They’ve had vague conversations about things. She’s asked about higher beings, whoever created them, and she remembers his face twisting into something unpleasant. 

_I don’t know_. _I don’t have a soul,_ he told her.

The problem is, there just isn’t a reason for him to stick around. He serves no purpose on this earth, much less in Veronica’s cheap, barely kept together apartment, and he’s hinted that he doesn’t usually live here, so she kind of has to accept the facts — he likes her, and she can’t change that.

It’s just that, when it’s three am and he’s thumping around on her roof, pissed off that she’s locked the window, it causes a problem. She can’t sleep like that, and holding the pillow over her ears does nothing to tune out the noise of him picking her lock. She can’t scare him off either, for her own sake. The last time she looked through her window, she found him hanging upside down, eyes dark and irritated. 

There are things that she’s given up arguing on; his stalking is one of them. She can’t do anything about it. She can’t exactly tell the police, and he has this annoying little ability to just _poof,_ decide who can see him and not. 

And really, that wouldn’t be such a problem if her neighbor didn’t catch her yelling at what she sees as thin air to get off the top of her car. She doesn’t talk to Veronica anymore.

He watches her sleep. She knows he does. There are times where she’s half-awake and she feels the mattress dip, a hand sweeping hair off her neck, and she screws her eyes shut tighter and pretends he isn’t there.

She may have accepted that he’s there, but it never makes it any better.

Veronica stares up at the ceiling, watching the fan whirl. He’s already come in for the night, wiping crimson from his mouth and settling onto her mattress, wrapping himself around her. A siren wails in the distance, and she wonders if it’s for whoever he finished off.

She doesn’t ask, though. She doesn’t want to know, choosing ignorance over reality when she feels his lips press against the skin under her jaw. 

He eats people, she knows he does. She just acts like he doesn’t. His teeth are away right now. She doesn’t feel them poking against her, she might faint if she does.

There are a lot of things they don’t acknowledge. His appetite is one of them, and their relationship is the other. She doesn’t like knowing that she's been with him intimately. She wants to be normal, like the girls she graduated high school with. Have a normal boyfriend named Brad or something equally as stupid, not a homicidal four thousand year old being that calls himself JD.

“I missed you,” He says, a warm murmur. “I was waiting for you. You took a long time.”

“Work,” Veronica mumbles. She hates small talk. He always sounds so human. It’s disconcerting. 

“Hm,” His disdain is palpable. He still hasn’t grasped the whole _capitalism makes me work my ass off_ thing. He thinks she’s avoiding him. He’s partially right.

Pain twists in her back when he pulls her closer.

“I wish you wouldn’t leave so much.”

Veronica breathing stutters. “I don’t like my job either, but I need it to live.”

“I can always just eat your boss,” He says, and Veronica’s back to having a _holy fuck_ moment because he means it. He genuinely _means_ it, it isn’t just some joke made in poor taste.

“Please don’t. I like him.” 

“Don’t,” The word is a warning. Veronica sighs. Attention towards other males — a big no-no, she’s learned that by now.

“He gives me my paycheck, JD,” She reroutes the conversation. “You cannot eat him.”

“Lame.”

Veronica’s eye twitches. _Monster_ , she reminds herself. Monster, not somebody she can get in a fight with and win.

He won’t hurt her, not seriously. She doesn’t think so, at least. He’s probably saved her ass in some way. He lurks sometimes when she’s walking home, moving through the shadows like she won’t notice him. She appreciates it more than she’s willing to admit — it’s dangerous walking alone, and she knows who will win if it’s him versus some street creep. It still doesn’t make it any better.

“I missed you,” He repeats. Veronica bites back a sigh.

“I missed you, too,” It’s not as much of a lie as she wants it to be. His grip lessens slightly, sedated. Veronica inhales deeply, “I have plans tomorrow.”

And then his grip tightens, and she’s back in the same position she started in, twisting awkwardly to avoid the strain on her back.

“Why?”

“Betty invited me out,” He knows Betty. They haven’t spoken, but he’s pulled his little invisibility thing before, perching on her dining room table like some type of creepy ass gargoyle, watching Betty sip tea at Veronica’s coffee table. Acting like a frothing-at-the-mouth monster wasn’t eyeing up somebody that she deeply values was painfully difficult.

“She can come over.”

“I want some alone time.”

“Does she know about me?” The conversation always reroutes to this. He doesn’t _care_ if he scares the daylights out of people, and he certainly has no concerns about ruining any of Veronica’s relationships. He just simply can’t fathom why Veronica would want to leave the house, that there must be some reason they don’t want to come over that day.

“Yeah, Jason, I told her about the monster from hell I’m fucking,” It comes off harsher than she intends. He snorts, unbothered. “She’d think I’m a nutcase, JD.”

“I’m sick of your friends,” And then, a pregnant moment later, “You don’t need them. You have me.”

Veronica tries to swallow the lump in her throat. She doesn’t want to have this conversation tonight. “You know the issue with that,” She says quietly.

“There is no issue,” He hisses, and Veronica starts to retract. His ugly side is coming out, the side that’s all teeth and hissing and just plain fucking _scary_ and she doesn’t want that. If you put some sunglasses on him and he retracted his teeth, he could walk unnoticed. He’s capable of looking semi-normal, aside from the scars. It’s just when he _isn’t._

She hasn’t seen him like that many times. When he snarls and his fingernails become a little too clawlike for Veronica’s liking, teeth sharpened and eyes just a little more bottomless than before. It’s like watching the hackles of a dog, except a thousand times more deadly and Veronica can’t run.

She’s asked once if he’s killed for fun, when they were in a position similar to this and the city was falling asleep around them. _You won’t like me if I say yes,_ wasn’t the answer she wanted, but nowhere near a surprise. 

“Stop fucking moving,” He locks himself tighter to her, spitting a curse through his teeth, but the threat has decreased marginally. Veronica settles back against the mattress, screwing her eyes shut and praying she falls asleep soon.

“God, Ronnie,” He adds and Veronica has to stifle a laugh because _christ,_ he has no reason to be talking about god. “ _God,_ you take too long”

“Don’t you have somewhere to visit? Like, I don’t know, hell?” She isn’t sure where he came from but she assumes it’s somewhere along that line. 

“Funny,” She can imagine he rolls his eyes. His head is warm against her chest. He likes to listen to her heartbeat a lot. 

“Never said I was joking.”

“Hm,” Another dismissal. “I still don’t like it.”

Veronica sighs and places a hand on the back of his head, feeling his hair. She does care for him against her better judgment, but she has no fucking clue what she’s doing, and she doesn’t even really know if it matters or not. He’s not going to let go.

“I missed you,” He says a third time. The bed shifts under them as he moves. Veronica can’t see him well through the dark; it’s probably a good thing.

Bad thing is, she can feel his breath on her face, and she’s getting a clearer idea of what he means by _I missed you._

“Oh,” Veronica says.

And then he kisses her and it’s _oh_ , it’s this kind of he misses her. This isn’t about Betty, this isn't about her leaving the house.

“I fucking missed you, Ronnie,” It’s a mumble against her mouth. She doesn’t respond, busy kissing him back. He tastes sour, like acidic candy, though she thinks that’s his natural taste. Hot and wet and more attractive than it should be considering the monstrous teeth he’s barely hiding.

He adjusts his weight so he isn’t resting completely on top of her, knee forcing her thighs open. The memories she has of him sexually are good, besides the occasional slip of the teeth. She remembers them well; the light drag of nails, cold press of fingers, the warmth of bruising lips. 

His hand slides to her face, and for a moment, she takes in just how human he feels. The kissing, the warmth of his body, just feels so _normal_. And then she tastes the sourness on his tongue and she sees his eyes and realizes that none of this is normal at all.

She remembers that he’s not human; that he can kill her easily.

When he tugs at her shirt, she doesn’t resist.

XXX

They’re a lot more couple-like than she likes to admit.

It’ll never be the suburban relationship, the Barbie and Ken, but they work well together when he isn’t whining. Which honestly isn’t often so she’ll take what she can get.

Regardless, at the end of the day, they’re still not a couple, even when Veronica is chipping at the wood of her bed headboard with her nails and biting her fist so her neighbors don’t hear her. He’s still creepy, inhuman and violent in nature. He still comes through her window, blood under his nails. She’s tasted it on him before, coppery, _fresh_ , and acted like she never even noticed.

She does, though. She always notices. It’s why she shuts off the news when he comes around. She’s pretty sure the bodies are from him; she doesn’t think a human could do the type of damage he does. She doesn’t want to give him that pride.

She doesn’t want to acknowledge it, either, but they’re far past that moral collision.

He’s evolved a little bit, which feels strange for her to say when he has such a large age gap on her, but she thinks it’s true. He helps her cook sometimes, even if it does involve him staring her down while she eats. It’s uncomfortable, no question about that, she wants to eat her pasta in peace, but it’s something that’s just so... _not_ JD-ish, and she can’t decide if that’s good or bad.

She leaves the window unlocked for him.

XXX

It shouldn’t hurt so much when he fucks up, but it does. She just always thought he’d be above going against her one wish.

It isn’t Betty. She’s made it pretty clear that Betty is off limits, but she had assumed that he wouldn’t _actually_ eat her boss. She should have known better than to complain about her hours in front of him, but she had told him off before. She had given a valid reason, too.

A part of her knew something was wrong when she came home from the store to him picking his teeth and her bottle of mouthwash half emptied. It was only solidified when her boss never came in the next day and the police eventually came in to interrogate her co-workers.

“How could you?” She thumps a fist against his chest, hissing through her teeth. “How could you?! I told you, I fucking told you,” Another hit, another curse, and a scratch to his face. He’s unfazed by her physical attacks, but bothered by her emotional distress.

“He was upsetting you,” He says it in such a confused tone, such an _innocent_ one that her rage only intensifies because _what fucking person thinks that’s the answer?_ Human or not, it’s so _asinine_ that she can’t come to grasp it.

“I’m sorry, Ronnie,” And then, “Darling, really, I’m _sorry_.”

She starts locking the window again.

XXX

Her thighs are snug around his face, and a small part of her worries about suffocating him. It’s stupid when there are plenty of other things to worry about, like his teeth, for starters, but she can’t be assed about that through all her nervousness.

He doesn’t seem bothered, though she doesn’t know why he would be. He’s this big scary monster dude who like, fucking eats people. He isn’t going to be scared of a tiny human girl and her slightly aggressive sex drive. He’s had thousands of years for this; she isn’t going to hurt him.

His hands grip her thighs, digging into pudgy skin, and she breathes in deeply. She tenses at the first touch of tongue, screwing her eyes shut. He adjusts himself and she feels the nudge of a lower lip.

Mindful of her weight, Veronica loosens her grip on the headboard, allowing her knees to settle into the mattress. Her grip tightens again almost immediately when JD moves and gives a long, meticulous lick along her slit. Veronica’s thighs tighten around his head and she closes her eyes with a curse.

“Fuck,” She mutters. Her heart is in her throat. This is so nerve-wracking. What the fuck is she even supposed to _do?_ Just...just suffocate him? Does she just—

“ _Oh_ ,” Veronica gasps when he continues to lick with wide, flat strokes that lapped against her pulsating clit. Veronica’s fingers dig into the wood of her headboard and she gnaws on her lip, tearing into the plump flesh. His pressure on her thighs increase. She’s going to bruise. She can feel it already.

Veronica slips her fingers into chestnut hair, knotting around the strands. JD places a kiss on her labia, offering a second of attention before starting again on her clit. Veronica’s hold on his hair tightens and she pulls with a gentle whine. Her breathing labors slightly, a shudder wracking through her body.

 _Monster,_ she reminds herself when her grip grows tighter. _Scary monster with scary teeth._ Not a good thing to antagonize.

JD continues to circle her clitoris, tongue swirling lazily like she isn’t trying to discretely fuck his face. His lips close around her clit and he sucks, Veronica pushing his head closer.

At a certain point, she becomes acutely aware that she’s moving against his mouth, and that he’s more than happy to help her, darting his tongue out.

“Shit,” Veronica’s voice is higher pitched than usual, a lump swelling in her throat.

XXX

“You don’t have a soul?” She asks the question one night when they’re out on the balcony, staring at the polluted sky. He shakes his head slowly, almost sadly.

“No,” He says. His fingers drill against his trembling thigh, he’s anxious about something. “I don’t have anything, Ronnie.”

“What happens if you die?”

He looks at her and smiles, an awkward crook of the mouth. His beetle-shell black eyes glint unnervingly in the moonlight. “Gone forever, baby doll. Poof,” He makes the hand motion for emphasis but Veronica doesn’t find it funny.

It hurts. The thought actually hurts. She doesn’t like that.

“I’ll never know if God is real,” He smiles wryly. “You’ll have to tell me somehow.”

“Assuming I go to heaven,” Veronica picks at her nails, mumbling. His smile slips into something a little more genuine. She doesn’t cringe when his teeth come out.

“You will, trust me,” He pries her fingers away from her nails. “I’ve been around a long time. Trust me when I say you will.”

He doesn’t elaborate. She never asks him to.

XXX

“Can I bite you?” He asks over lemonade one day. Veronica stops pouring her drink and blinks, struggling to find the words.

“Uh,” She blanks. “Like, sexually? Cause I think you’re a little late on that one,” She pulls her shirt down slightly to show the pattern of black and blue across her chest. He shakes his head, and without the smallest warning, all his teeth come out.

Veronica nearly drops the pitcher.

“Please don’t eat me,” She says after a moment. He laughs, and it's weird. It looks wrong with his teeth like that. Her lunch rises to her throat.

“No, darling, I mean claim you,” He taps one of his teeth, the sharpest one that glints in the sun. She prays nobody is walking by their building -- she has her patio doors open. “Claiming might not be the right word, but...keep you. To keep you, not claim.”

“Is that something weird?”

Another shake of the head. “Think of it as an I love you,” He takes a sip from his lemonade, unbothered, somehow avoiding his teeth, and Veronica stares because that’s the first time he’s ever said that to her. And while she’s known, god, she’s known _forever_ , it’s like a punch to the gut.

“I can’t exactly marry you. I can probably get you pregnant, y’know,” he continues. Veronica gapes in silence, body cold. The sudden terror is debilitating. “You’d probably die, and it’d most likely tear through your body, but I still probably could.”

Veronica sets the pitcher down. She isn’t thirsty anymore.

“And biting me is harmless?”

He nods, and she figures yeah, he’ll probably do it regardless.

“Then why do you want to do it?”

“It’s hot,” He says, and she sighs.

“Then bite,” She tells him quietly. She does not want to deliver the Anti-Christ, or whatever the hell their child would be.

He crouches in front of her and sweeps her hair to the side, like he has all those times he thought she was sleeping, and exposes her collarbone. He drags his finger along the protruding bone, sighing.

“Such a pretty body. So breakable. So human.”

Veronica swallows. His teeth are still out and it’s unnerving to be this close to them. She doesn’t like hearing his voice with this face. It doesn’t match up. It should, though. It’s reality.

He licks a patch of skin, and before Veronica can ask what he’s doing, he sinks his teeth deep into her skin. Her entire body burns.

She weeps, clutching his shoulder, digging her nails into his skin, and begging for him to stop. He stays still for a moment or two, teeth lodged inside her, until he pulls away and gently licks over the wound.

“Mine,” He says, lips bloody. Veronica cries.

XXX

The wound heals quickly. He said it’s something in his saliva. Whatever it is, it still leaves behind a nasty scar. She tells her friends she was in an accident and that she doesn’t want to talk about it, but she knows they wonder.

She’s more attached to him now. When she’s not working or with friends, she’s with him, and he eats it right up. He waits for her with open arms when she comes home through the door from work, tired from having to deal with her new, not-eaten-alive boss.

“You’re stuck with me forever,” He tells her with a crooked smile. She’s on her bed, lying on her stomach, _Pet Sematary_ open in front of her. Veronica’s finger pauses on the page.

“Until I die,” She replies, and JD’s smile grows a harsh edge.

XXX

JD’s hips rock, driving into Veronica hard enough to knock her breathless. Veronica doesn’t have the rhythm to move her hips for him and she’s actually kind of grateful she doesn’t have to — she can’t majorly fuck up this way, even if she is more clumsy than she should be.

There is a brief _oh fuck_ thought because, shit, this is a monster. This is something that’s _not human_ under her right now, and she’s just taking it. 

He feels human. Scarily human, warm and gentle. And it’s so stupid because she _knows_ he isn’t, and she knows he’s horribly dangerous and homicidal and legitimately _eats_ people so _fuck_ , this is bad. She just can’t really find it in her to care.

She sees white when she orgasms.

XXX 

Her body is changing.

She notices it in the shower when the sponge glides over her shoulder a little too smoothly. She isn’t as pudgy as she used to be, though equally as warm. Her body has hardened, and her back molars are sharper than she remembers.

JD doesn’t come in when she turns the shower water off but she knows he's listening. She sinks to the floor and curls against the wall, crying.

XXX

“You asshole, you asshole, you fucking--” The blow she delivers to his chest is strong enough to send him back a few steps and it only confirms what she already knows.

Veronica Sawyer is no longer human.

Some of her may be. Her heart still beats, and she still has the functions of a human, but she isn’t what she used to be. She moves a little too fast, a little too gracefully, and there’s a churning in her stomach, desire, for something she’d rather die than eat.

“Fuck you!” She can still cry, the tears come down fast and hot. “Fuck you! What did you do?!”

JD lifts his chin, shamelessly impudent, though hurt does linger in his eyes. “I made you mine,” He says. “Nothing has changed, you’re still Ronnie.”

Veronica sniffles and wipes at her nose.

“Don’t worry,” He adds after a moment. “You still have a soul. I can’t take that from you. I wouldn’t.”

She understands now, why he always got irritated when she mentioned her death. It had nothing to do with mourning.

“So I’m stuck like this?”

“Unless somebody kills you, yes,” He glances at the clock and frowns. “C’mon, darling. It’s dinner time. I know your stomach hurts.”

Veronica cries, but goes on the hunt anyway.

XXX

“I love you,” He says, lips at her jaw. Veronica stares at the ceiling. Her entire body hurts. He says it’s normal, that she’s changing. It’s been hurting less since she ate but she knows she’ll have to feed again sooner or later.

“Fuck you,” Her mouth barely moves.

“You love me, too. You’re just mad,” He offers it like this is an old fight, like they’re a normal couple play fighting. But they’re not. He’s ruined her life. She’s going to be twenty three forever.

“Fuck you,” She enunciates the words. “Fuck you, Jason Dean.”

XXX

“We really do have forever, you know that?” He pulls a hairbrush through a knot in her hair. She looks at herself in the mirror. She doesn’t have scars like him, not yet, but her skin looks porcelain. “And whatever shit happens to this earth, there are always other places to go.”

Veronica continues to stare at herself. She looks doll-like, gangly and ball jointed.

“Will I have your teeth?” She asks quietly. He hums.

“Eventually. They gotta grow in.”

“Christ,” She mutters. She guesses she should just cancel her dental insurance now. She likes her dentist, but she doesn’t think he’s trained for the chompers she’s going to have. “And the eyes?”

“Eventually,” He repeats, hesitating. “Nothing some contacts can’t fix.”

“Are you going to tell me what we are now?” Veronica clasps his hand when he rests it on her shoulder.

“Doesn’t matter,” He moves his hand to grasp her chin and direct her towards him. Their kiss is short and simple. He’s right, but it doesn’t dull Veronica’s need to know.

“Now,” JD extends a hand to her. “it’s time to eat.”

* * *

** _I was created by man, yeah I'm the Lord of the Flies,_ **

** _you know I'm_ **

** _Unholy._ **


	2. art (reupload)

a reupload now that i'm home and at my computer. thank you for the art, vie :) it's lovely.

(@midnightgcspel on Instagram)

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this is kind of reminiscent of a fic I wrote for mcr when I was probably fifteen or so, so i really did enjoy writing it.
> 
> comments + kudos appreciated.


End file.
